The present invention relates to mobile computing devices, and more specifically, to policy-driven aggregated network data use in mobile computing devices.
Modern mobile devices include multiple network interfaces, such as wireless local area network (WLAN) connections (also referred to as Wi-Fi®) and multiple cellular network data connections (such as 2G, 3G, and 4G connections). However, these devices only use one of the available interfaces at any given time for data transfer, regardless of how fast or reliable the connection is. Furthermore, users place different priorities on their traffic types, rendering a one-connection-fits-all approach inappropriate. For example, a user may wish to rapidly download large files, and place an increased priority on these traffic types. Another user may wish to avoid the costs associated with data transfer incurred after a cellular data cap is exceeded, therefore placing an emphasis on keeping costs low.